The Words You Whispered
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor and River go on an Autumnal date.


The Words You Whispered

It was the second time she'd seen him since Berlin. She was still young, and had started at university.

River was sat in her dorm room studying, when the "vroorp, vroorp" of the Tardis interrupted her.

She put the book down and waited expectantly as the ship materialised fully.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and smiled as his eyes fell on his love. "River."

"Hello, Sweetie." She smiled, getting up and walking towards him.

He pulled her close. "I've missed you."

"Ditto." River nodded, and kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate, the kiss that showed how much one had missed the other.

When they pulled apart, the Doctor smiled at her. "River?"

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Oh Sweetie, of course I do." She smiled. "I've always known, ever since you whispered in my ear at Berlin."

He smiled, and she cuddled into him.

River pulled away from him after a few minutes. "So, where are we going today?"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, it's Autumn back in your parents' time, and I thought that you'd like to visit it, considering it's your favourite season?"

Her face lit up-she loved the Fall. "Oh yes please!"

Her turned and opened the Tardis door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

River squealed with excitement, picked her diary up from her bedside table, and ran into the Tardis.

"Hello, old girl." She greeted the ship, placing her right hand on the console. The Tardis hummed under her touch, tickling the palm of her hand. She smiled-she was the child of this ship all right.

"Would you like to see your parents?" The Doctor asked.

The female shook her head. "Can it be just us today, please Sweetie? "

"Of course." He smiled, standing next to her. He pressed a couple of buttons, twisted a couple of knobs, and they were off.

Unbeknown to River, the Doctor had programmed the Tardis to Earth, Autumn 2011, but he hadn't specified a place. He trusted the ship to take them to a place which she thought that they'd like.

The Tardis, landed, and River made her way to the doors.

The sight that greeted her when she opened them was stunning. The Tardis had landed in the middle of a park, an avenue of trees in fact. She could barely see the path for all of the leaves on the ground, in varying shades of gold, red, and brown.

"Wow." The Doctor breathed.

"Exactly." The female nodded. She shivered as a cold wind blew. "I think that I need to get wrapped up."

River withdrew back into the warmth of the Tardis and made her way to the wardrobe , the Doctor following close behind.

They got to the wardrobe, and River found a beautiful long Tardis blue coat, and slipped it on.

"Gorgeous." The Doctor smiled.

"Thank you." River smiled, and moved away from the coats to find herself a hat.

The Doctor meanwhile, had taken his tweed jacket off and replaced it with his green moleskin coat, along with a long, white wolly scarf.

He turned back to River, and found that she'd put a Tardis blue beanie hat on to match her coat.

"Aww!" He grinned at her.

She scowled at him. "What?"

"You look very cute with that hat on."

"Pfft. I am not cute." The female scoffed.

"You are."

"I am not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

"You are!" He insisted. "Right," he took her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

River smiled, her previous annoyance with him forgotten. "Of course, my love."

They made their way out of the Tardis and out into the park. It was cold, but not too cold to be uncomfortable.

The Doctor offered a hand to River, which she took with a smile.

The couple walked around the park, chatting about nothing much.

"It's lovely to be able to spend some time with you when there's no danger lurking... We're just like an ordinary couple on a date." River said.

He kissed her cheek. "I agree, my love."

River let go of his hand ran off towards a pile of leaves. She kicked it, sending the leaves scattering in every direction.

The Doctor joined in, scooping up another pile in his arms and throwing them skywards, causing him to scatter around them in every direction.

River Song laughed with joy, her face lit up with happiness.

The Doctor gazed at her- this was the River before everything weighed her down- she was carefree.

"River?"

"Yes, my love?" She asked, making her way through the leaves towards him.

"You're beautiful, I love you so much and want you to know that I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens."

River smiled at him. "Thank you, I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two stood together, watching the sunset together in a comfortable, content silence.


End file.
